Christmas Break
by Greaser Girl 73
Summary: It was winter break and Ponyboy was coming back to Tulsa with a big surprise. Dally little sister was coming with him. Dally is alive.
1. Chapter 1

Finally Christmas break was coming from school. I was so excited. I was going back to Tulsa to my brothers. The surprise was I was going to tell them about my girlfriend. I and she had been going out for a year now. I am scared because I really like her. She is going to be in Tulsa to, she was going to see if she could find her brother. Her name is Amanda Winstion, yea Dally little sister. She is really smart, and working go getting her history, while I am working on my English degree. I just hope we get to spend Christmas together. I told Darry a friend might stop over and he was okay with that. She was really exicted to meet everyone, and I think she wanted to see her brother again.

I can't believe I am finally in my senior year of college. I have a very special surprise for Amanda on Christmas. I am hoping everyone is going to get along. I am busy packing because we are leaving in about ten minutes. I getting everything into her truck. She has a Chevy pick-up from her oldest brother for New York. He made something of himself and is pretty well off. She does work at the school library, and I work in the admission office. I have not told Darry about my job but it is super easy and does not get in the way of studying. It help with buying Christmas present this year. I did go Black Friday shopping with Amanda. We had a blast. She had actually gotten a present for Dally. Then I got something for Soda and Darry. I hope they are going to like their presents. I am helping them cook dinner as well. Amanda and I last night were making Christmas cookie to take. She loves to cook. I hope she was ready for the surprise I was going to give her at Christmas.

Amanda had went to fill up the truck so we would not have to stop anytime soon. She had packed everything last night. I waited til this morning. I hope everyone is going to be okay we are together. I really like her. Last night we spend the together at her apartment. She lived in apartment because that is what she wanted. I still live on campus because Darry makes me. We have a lot of fun when we sleep over with each other. I never thought I would like to be with a wild girl like Amanda but she has a really sweet side to. I hope the gang is going to like her. I know Dally will because it his baby sister. I am not sure about Two-Bit and Steve. I just hope they are nice to her, but she can hold her own pretty well. She is one girl you do not want to piss off. I love that about her.

She had just pull into the drive way in her pick-up truck. She loves that thing, and she is able to do basic on it. She always does her own oil changes, and can replace some parts. She taught me how to do some stuff. She said I had to know how because it would be helpful. I guess she might be right. Well most of the time she probably is what, but I am not going to tell her that. We want to move together for spring semester, but the only that knows is her oldest brother, Ty. He said as long as everyone is alright with it, he did not see a problem. I just hope my brothers are going to be okay with that, we might wait to tell them until after Christmas. We pretty much live together now because I am always over at her apartment.

We finally decided to put my stuff in the truck and along with the presents we brought. Amanda did not want anything to happen to them. She is super excited to meet everyone. I climb in the passage seat because she is going to drive, it her truck and she will let you know that as well. She was sitting in her seat getting ready. She had grabbed some food from the kitchen for us to snack on. We had about a four hour drive. We had certain places we were going to stop. We were planning on stopping at a Dairy Queen somewhere along the way. We both loved that. We hope to have a good trip. Then we were on our way to Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to stop at Dairy Queen about two hours into our drive. I decided to call my brothers and tell them that we were okay. I knew they were worried about me, but I knew we were going to be okay. Amanda got chicken, while I got a burger. We spilt fries, she never eat very many fries. She smiled when she decided to dip a fry into her ice cream. She always does this, and I think it just strange. She ask me if I wanted to drive for a little while, and I said I did. She was getting sleepily because she was driving so much. I could tell she was not happy with the traffic. I can say one thing she has the Winston mouth. She knew a lot of good swear words to yell. She had a little bit of a temper to, which did not help when she was driving.

We were back on the road after our lunch. I knew me driving was not much better, I guess Soda and Two-Bit teaching me how to drive was not the best idea. I did like to drive fast, and my girlfriend truck was able to go fast. We were about 45 mins from town and decided to stop at a rest area. Amanda had feel asleep and I knew she was feeling better. I think she was nervous about meeting her brother and my brothers. She had not seen Dally in about five years. She was talking to a few people hanging around. I lit up a cig. and she came over and took it out of mouth to took a drag. She was like Soda and only smoked when something was bothering her. I smiled, and I told her there is nothing to be worried about. She smiled and she wrapped her arms around me. Then she kissed me, and knew I was being supportive of her.

Then she climbed into the driver side of the truck. We were off on the road again. We were planning on stop at the DX. When we got into Tulsa, but we still had about an hour drive. Hopefully we did not get pulled over, but she was able to talk her way out of tickets. She was almost as good as Soda with getting out of tickets. I hope the gang is going to like her. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing one of my black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I don't know if she actually had any of her own shirt because she always seems to wear mine. Most girls at school wear their boyfriend cloths, but I never thought the girl I would date would wear my clothes. At school we were put into the group of popular kids. I guess part of it was because I decided to play football, and baseball. I was good at both, and I am still excellent at track. Amanda was a cheerleader. She seemed to enjoy it. She was also Vice President of the History club for two years. She was also in about ten other clubs. We were both part of Greek life, as well. We might not tell the gang that. They already though I was going to end up dating a soc, and going to become one. This was not going to happen especially now that I was with Amanda. She was like me. She had grown up a greaser/hood and was going to make something of herself.

We finally got into town, and were going to stop at the DX. To see if he could find Soda and Steve. I thought maybe the rest of the gang might be there expect Darry. We pulled in to get gas, and I had seen Soda. I was going to pretend that we were just regular customers. She told him to fill it up and handed over her credit card. She never carried cash, because she did not think it was safe. Mostly I think it was because she had grown up in New York. Soda did not notice me at first, but when did he jumped up and down. I think he was happy I was home, only if was for a little while. Steve just glared at me like always. Soda had ask me whom was in the truck, and I told him this was the friend from school. I introduced them to each other. They smiled, and then he fill up the truck. I told him we were going to the house. I wonder if Darry was going let us sleep in the same bed. Normally we would, but I did not know how my brothers were react to me being this serious about a girl. I had girlfriends in the past, but it started when I was in college, and I am not sure they knew my experiences. We talked to Soda about school, and everything going on. I told him we were going to the house. He told us Two-Bit, and Dally might be at the house. We hoped back into the truck, and went toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

We have finally arrived at the house. Amanda decided she was going to com with me. She was worried about meeting her brother and my older brother. I assumed Darry was going to be at work. We pulled up to the house and she jumped out. Then we walk to the front of the house. It had been several months since I had been home. I was extremely happy to be home and spend time with my brother.

We walk up to the door. My arm was around her, which for us was nothing unusally. Two-Bit was in the living room and was surprised to see me with a girl. Then he ask if she was wearing one of my shirt. She had on one of my football shirts, and I responded yes. She wear my shirts all the time. She just laughed she was not going to change. I start to talk to Two-Bit about what I was doing at school. He seemed more interested in what I was doing being a girl home. He asked me a question I really did not want to answer. He ask me how far we had gone. We had of course gone all the way, and she was not my first but I was not going to tell him that. I just told him he did not need to know.

Then I see are old Chevy pull in. I knew Darry was home and I was hoping he was going to let Amanda stay with us. The only real family she had was her brother in New York but he had his own family and she wanted to spend time with me. We were getting extreme serious as we could. We loved each other and had said that often to each other. Darry walked in and ask who truck was in front of our house. I said "It was my girlfriend truck" She in my room taking a nap. The drive down really made her tried. She wanted to get some sleep before everyone got home.

Darry just similied he knew I was liking girls, but I do not think he was ready for me to bring one home quite yet. He ask me what I wanted to have for supper and I wanted to have bake chicken with potatoes. I told him not to let Soda or Amanda have any food coloring. I have once completed to Amanda about Soda making eggs red and so now every chance she gets she make her food a different color. Darry laughed when I told him his. He told me he would try to get them out of the kitchen but making no promised.

Soda came in about ten mintures later and said he was tried from working all day. He wanted to come home and relax. Amanda came out of the bedroom looking well rested. She was smiling and she came up to me and gave me a little kiss. She always does that when she first wakes up. The gang just smiled. The only one not here was Dally. I was hoping he would eventually show up, but I did not know and neither did Amanda.

Now came the hard part. Asking Darry and Soda if Amanda could stay at the house. Soda said he did not care and he would be glad to have another person around. Darry look unsure about what to do. He knew he did want us in the same room or bed for the matter. She could stay as long as the rule was followed not sleeping in the same bed, and when he said this I Smirked. He sighed knowing this was not going to be followed, and said we could just stay in my room. Amanda and I got all bags in the house.

Then it was time for supper. Darry did not do a good job about keeping Amanda out of the kitchen. The potatoes were green, and she whisper for Christmas. Steve and Two-Bit yelled at Soda. He did not do and then did believe him until Amanda said I did. Soda smiled at her I knew he like her already. Darry was not sure about her but we would have to wait and see. Steve was shock I brought a girl home, whom was not a big time Soc. Two-Bit like her just fine. Darry pulled out chocolate cake what I had been waiting for. I grab a piece and start eating. Amanda did not have any she did not like chocolate. She wait for me to get done and when we did we went to go the dishes together. We usually did everything together. The gang was shocked she was helping me. We were playing with the bubble and being all cute according to Soda and Two-Bit. Then after that we went into the living room and in walks Dally.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dally walk in the door he was surprised to see me. I guess he forgot I was coming home for break. Then he ask Darry about the truck in the drive way, and said it Pony girlfriend. Dally did not say anything more until Amanda walk into the living room. She just stood there to see if he recognized her. He did something that surprised everyone he gave her a hug. The gang look shocked. Then Dally went on to explain that she was his little sister. Every look in shock and Dally and her started talking about what she had been doing. He figure out she was dating me and I told me I could do better. She then wacked him upside the head. The two start fighting and Darry decided to break it up. I think there play fighting got a little too real for Darry liking.

We are all were sitting around in the living room and Steve was getting every beers. Steve then got to me and Amanda and stopped. He was not sure if we wanted beer or not. No one really know I on occasion drink. I nodded my head yes and he came back and hand us both a beer. Dally did not even say anything when Amanda opened up her beer, but I knew my brother would never let it be if I had one. I took the chance anyway, and I was finally old enough so he should not care. I guess wrong as soon as Darry seen me put the bottle my lips he grabbed the bottle out of my hands. I decided to take it back. He looked at me in shock.

Now me being old enough to drink I think I should be able to. I also have grown so I was the same size as Darry. He was going to fight me but eventually he just let it go. I think he knows I could put up a good fight right about now. The gang wanted to play porker. So I agreed and so did Amanda. She was awesome was at playing and I had grown up around Soda so I knew how to cheat. The gang know Soda tricks but I made up some of my own. This is why I wanted to play because I had a good chance at winning. The gang was going to get a surprise. Amanda was just naturally good at playing poker. We all got around the table. Two-Bit was the first to deal. I could tell Soda was cheating. I was hoping the gang would not notice I was cheating as well. I just wanted to beat the guy once and for all. Amanda smiled because she could tell I was getting my spare card out of my boot when I reached down. The gang though we were just being girlfriend and boyfriend. They did not expect me to be cheating like Soda. I had a good chance of winning but so did Soda. The gang could tell he was cheating. Amanda looked over and smiled again ready to lay down the cards. She had two ace and that was it. I had two ace and a two kings. The gang asked when I got good a poker and said we play lot at school. Amanda was not going to rat me out but Steve was the one whom figured it out. He had a king, then Two-Bit had one and then Amanda had one two. That would have made five kings in deck. Steve said I think he leaned how to play cards from Soda. The gang was surprised. Soda said how you did that. I have a card in my boot that matched these ones and was not that hard since none of you were expecting it. Amanda knew but just kept quiet and she usually can beat me if we are playing fair. The rest of the night we played cards and set around and drank.

Then it was time to go to bed. Amanda had said her goodbyes to Dally. He was glad she was in town. One day they were just going to hang out the two of them. They were going to have fun. I assume this was going to be dangerous for them but did not want to butt in. Two-Bit had passed out on the couch about an hour ago, which was not surprising at all. That boy need to learn how to drink. Darry was getting ready to go bed soon, he had been reading the paper instead of hanging out with us. Soda was cleaning up the kitchen, I would have help but I was not feeling so well. I knew I was going to have hang over in the morning. The gang was not watching how much I was drinking and neither was Amanda. She usually stops me when I have too much. I think she was feeling pretty good herself. We both try not to drink at the same time because we need to take care of each other. We started to get up to get ready for bed. Darry notice me swaying and not walking in a straight line. He ask me how much I had to drink and said I really do not know. He ask me if I wanted some aspirin before I went to bed and I said no. I would take some in the morning with coffee and toast. This is what I usually did to get rid of a hangover because sitting in class with one was no fun. Amanda and Soda giggled at me. Amanda and I took off for my room. I do not think Darry was happy about us being in the same room but did not want to argue with me, so he just let it be. Amanda and I were adults even if Darry did not see it. Amanda put on PJ pants with one of my shirts. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and lay now in the bed. I put on a t-shirt and boxers and went to sleep. Knowing both of us would pass out in about 15 mins.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day, I felt terrible. I think I drank too much last night. I look around and at first I do not know where I am at, and then I figure out I at my house I grew up in. Amanda my girl was sleeping beside me. I slowly shake her awake and she glared at me. I am assuming she does not feel very well either. We both deiced to get out of bed and get something to eat. We walk out in our PJ. I notice we are the first one up. She finds coffee and put that on. I grab eggs out of the fridge and start to make some for the whole gang.

Two-Bit walk into the kitchen and mention we look terrible. He is not looking to hot himself and I think he had too much to drink also. Soda and Steve enter the kitchen but they look okay. Steve ask why I look like shit and I said I had too much to drink. Amanda brings me a cup of coffee and set the table. Darry come out and he does not look happy. He said my hangover was my own fault. Amanda laughs because this is not the worse hangover I have ever had. I told the gang I was going to take a shower and hopeful feel better. Amanda would be fine with a couple aspirin and some coffee. I got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. I grab a T-shirt and jeans. Amanda grab one of my track shirts and pair of yoga pants. She loved to wear those not that I was complaining. She looked hot.

We got out to the living with the rest of the gang. They were trying to decide what we were going do today. Darry had to work but everyone else had the day off. I thought about going to the movies but knowing the gang they could not sit through it. Neither could Amanda, she loved movies but she could not sit that long. We usually got videos from the library to watch. If we did go to the movie us ended up making out, and I did not think this would be a good idea. Finally Amanda said going to the mall to look at all the Christmas decorations. Amanda loved going to the mall and just walking around. She also could shop lift really well. She was able to get a lot of stuff that way.

While we were in the living room Two-Bit was showing off his switchblade and then Amanda pulled out her blade. She loved that thing as Two-Bit did his. She loved to show people. Two-Bit was impressed and just then Dally walked into the house. He was surprised Amanda had a blade. She was showing it off to. Dally asked her why she had and she responded by telling him that she had to defend herself. I agree with her and mostly she scared me sometime. Not like I would actually admit to that. Dally knew there was nothing he could do about so he just let it be. Then she was talking about the mall and finally we all decided to go. She was going to be annoying until she got her way. She was like Dally in that way, meaning she always got her way.

Dally did not want her to drive and the gang could not figure out why. She was pretty good but she like to drive really fast. Daly did not know she was able to get out of most of her speeding tickets. She does have a way with people. She got her way and she was driving to the mall. The gang was not pleased when we got there. The mall usually take about 20 mins. to get there and we got there in 10. Dally did not say anything just glared at everyone. Amanda just glared right back at him. He knew he met his match with his little sister. She was just like him in many ways. The challenge of being with her was the best. She made by try new things and helped me in the best way I knew how. I knew on Christmas day she was going to love her surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

We were walking around the mall and I had my arm around Amanda. We were happy together. We decided to go to the video store. Amanda seen about four movies she wanted to see and she walked out with two of them. I knew, but I don't think the rest of the guys knew. Then she got hungry, and she get really mean when she does not eat. So we went to get pretzels. Dally was not sure what to think about his sister. Then she wanted to go the bookstore. As you can guess Soda and Steve did not want to. Dally did not care of course. Then Two-Bit said sure.

The bookstore was full of people. I knew she was going to be able to get a book or two. I probably get something as well. I might pay for it. I knew the guys would question if I got a new book without paying. I guess I might get something I could read without them knowing about it. Amanda and I were walking around. I see a playboy in the adult section and look around and slip in my pocket. Amanda smiled and then got a novel she wanted to read. We got out of the book store without getting caught, but we cannot say for Two-Bit. He got caught with a book for a little kid. He had to go back in and talk to the manger. He was let go about 20 mins later with a warning and had to pay for the book.

Dally POV

The gang should have not let Amanda drive. She get her way just like I get mine. She could get anything she wanted. She was just as good as me. We walked into a video store and look around. I walked out with a movie but I don't think anyone notice. Then when we got pretzels we actually all paid for them. Then Amanda wanted to go the bookstore. Pony had agreed right away. I not sure because he was scared of his girlfriend or he wanted to go the bookstore.

I had notice Amanda had picked up a book. She walked out with the book, I guess my sister was full of surprises. Then what I seen next was the biggest surprise Pony pick up a playboy. I knew he was going to get it from the rest of the gang if he had brought it, but he just rolled it up and stuck in his back pocket when no one could see it. I figure they might get caught but they did not. Two-Bit did get caught walking out with a Mickey Mouse book for a two-year, stupid. So we had to wait about 20 mins before that was all cleared up. I ask the guys if they wanted to go the Drive-In tonight and they had agreed. I ask Amanda and Pony if they wanted to hang out before just the three of us and they said sure. I was going to ask them about the shopping lifting, and what they were planning. I knew Pony had something for her for Christmas but I was not too sure what. I guess I will find out when he give it to her.


	7. Chapter 7 Drive-In and a Fight

Pony POV

Dally had told us that he wanted to talk to just me and Amanda. I was hoping this was going to go easy but I was not so sure. We were just going to walk around town for a little before we went to the drive-in. I had my arm around Amanda and he did not seem to care. I was hoping he was alright with me dating his sister but I did not think he was able to change Amanda mind or tell her want to do.

He asked us if we had fun at the mall, and we relied with a yes. He was said he seen us at the book store and said we had to be more careful if we were going to shoplift. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. Amanda started laughing and we both looked at her. She said he needed to be more careful she had seen him take the movies at the video store. Two-Bit was the only one to get caught anyway and we got away with it, so it was no big deal to her. The only thing I was worried about was Darry finding out. I did not want my brother to know what I had been up to.

Dally could see the worry in my face and said he would not tell Darry or Soda but he told us not to do that anymore. He also told me to get some better reading material and I guess I could do that because playboy was not the best thing to be looking at since I actually had a real girl to play with. So we kept walking around and taking about random stuff. Amanda was smoking with us but I think that was because she was bored and wanted to be like her brother. She is very similar to him in someway and completely different to. We decided we were hunger so we went to the Dingo to get some food before the movie we had about a hour left before we could sneak in.

We order and got our food. The Dingo was all decorated for Christmas. Amanda loved all the decorations. Dally and me could care less about what was going on with decroatioins. We order our food. Dally and me got cheeseburger and fries. Amanda order chicken fingers and fires. Dally and Amanda had gotten Mt. Dew while I got Pepsi. I knew Dally was going to pour something into his drink and turn out to be whiskey. Then Amanda decided to pour something into both our drinks while Dally went to go hit on some girl. We both keep quiet about it.

Then we seen Curly walking in. He came to our table and started talking to us about what was going on and who I was with. He said some bad subjects and words to Amanda. I wanted to pounded his face but Amanda relied just back as bad. She can really hold her own. Curly decided to leave and we got our next drink I add more alcohol into the drinks to settle us both down. I really wanted to get into a fight with Curly but that would have to wait until later. Dally came back and he was a little drunk alright but I guess we were to but Dally did not seem to notice.

We decided to head to the Drive-in. The movie was just starting so we were able to sneak into the movie. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were there with girls they were dating. Dally was going to go find someone. Amanda and I decided to sit in the back because if the movie was not good we were going to make-out. We actually did make-out for most of the movie. When the movie was over we got up to leave and I found Curly. I decided we were going to fight each other. We had keep drinking during the movie so I was pretty anger and my judgement was not in the right place.

I ended up with a black eye after the fight and Curly had a black eye and probably some busted ribs. Amanda was taking care of me as we walked back to the house. She took me to my room. She went to get the ice pack and put me to bed. She climbed into next to me but we were not going to do anything because everyone was at the house but they were all still asleep which a very good thing was for me.


End file.
